


Don't Leave.

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, the creatures gang au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if we died? Would we be together forever?"</p><p>"...Forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What If?

“Do you ever wonder what if?” Nova’s voice echoes from the top of the skyscraper, startling a murder of crows into flight. They’re so far up that the crumbs from their sandwiches fall faster than they would if they were to fall; but they won’t- they know better by now.

“What if? What if what?” Immortal scowled, nibbling on his PB&J silently and periodically tossing bits of bread at the small group of birds that had settled back where the flock was moments ago. Food-hungry bastards. Nova just smiled into his hand, not wanting Immortal to see it and tease him again.

“Just- what if? What if we all got caught? What if Kootra sells us out? What if I die??” He shrugs, not seeming bothered by anything he’s saying in the slightest. Immortal though, Immortal is very affected by what he said. It hits him in his chest like a train- he had thought about it. Especially that last one.

“All the time.” He just whispers, done with the conversation and starts to get up. Nova senses his departure and scrambles to a standing position, abandoning his spot on the ledge. He jogs over to where Immortal is, breathing heavily as if he ran a mile.

“Woah, man? What’s wrong, what’d I say?” He says, laying a hand on Immortal’s shoulder. But the man whips around, shaking Nova’s hand off. His eyes are full of a fury Nova hasn’t ever seen and he’s taken by surprise to see the start of tears there.

“You’re the fucking problem. Why would you even say something about you dying- joke or not? I’ve seen so many people die in this business, James- mostly children like you. I don’t need you to die too. Not yet. Not ever” Immortal- no, Aleks- screams and the noise echoes for what seems like miles before being stopped by the endless skyscrapers around theirs. James is wide-eyed, hand clutched into small fists, not firm enough to punch but hard enough to feel.

And he does feel. He feels his fists unclench, he feels his hands cup Aleks’ face, he feels his fingers brush over barely-there stubble and fuck- he feels his lips collide with Aleks’, fighting for dominance in a battle he know he’ll lose against the strong-willed russian. By the time they part, James is gulping breaths of air in and Aleks is the one staring wide-eyed at the man.

“I’m not a child.” James says, pouting and looking exactly like a child in every fucking way. Aleks just shakes his head, incredulous and turns on his heels, aware James is walking with him and keeping pace this time.

“No.. No you aren’t.” He smiles.


	2. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promises are made to be broken.

Nova can hear the ragged breathing over the radio, could hear the gunshot echoing in his ears and the blood dripping on the cold concrete ground. He can hear the distress in the way the others are calling his own name instead of his lover’s and he can hear the police sirens heading their way- without a doubt to capture them instead of help them. 

Most of all, he can hear his own heartbeat.

He skids into the alleyway, checking his bullets while he runs to the red dot on his map- Aleks’ position. The alley opens into another and another and another until he’s-

He’s standing in front of Aleks.

His older lover looks horrible, pale white skin with scratches and smears of blood littering his usual complexion. His hands are clutching his stomach, where blood leaks out at a steady too fast pace and suddenly James can’t fucking breathe and he’s screaming his name.

“Aleksandr!” And he looks up. The man’s eyes are bloodshot and his mouth is dripping blood. If James still had hope for his boyfriend, it was crushed now. Slowly, he walks towards Aleks, dropping to his knees by him and grabbing his hand gently, not taking it away from where it was placing pressure on the wound. He knows it’s too late though. They both do.

Aleks opens his mouth, coughing quietly and he speaks.

“We should’ve had more time.” He whispers and Jame’s cheeks are soaked with tears.

“I had a ring.” He says next and James can’t breathe.

“I was going to- going to give it to you tomorrow.” He coughs and James is screaming, not caring who hears them.

“It’s… it’s too late for that now.” He laughs weakly. James doesn’t find it funny.

“I kept telling myself-” He pauses and James is frantically pawing at his chest and begging him to hold on.

“Kept saying that it can wait- I’ll have him f-forever.” He starts sobbing quietly and James’ tears end as he wipes Aleks’ for him.

“I’m glad I died first… too many children dead.. couldn’t handle if you- you died.” He breathed out raggedly, blood splattering their entwined hands.

“I love you.” James whispers together as dawn breaks and so does his heart. Aleks takes his last breath, and James likes to think that he heard him, and that he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for the series! <3


End file.
